supercomputerfandomcom-20200213-history
Meatwad
Meatwad is a main character on the popular Adult Swim show Aqua Teen Hunger Force and the film Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters. He first appeared in the Space Ghost Coast to Coast episode Baffler Meal. He is voiced by Dave Willis who also co-created the show, and voiced Carl Brutananadilewski, Ignignokt, and several minor characters. He specializes in Meat Humor. Character Meatwad is a very friendly child type character that is a huge mutant wad of meat. He tends to be dumb at times, but is usually aware if he is ripped off. He has a father and son type of relationship with Frylock who often tries to protect him. Frylock isn't that good with it, because people like Master Shake, the Mooninites, and MC Pee Pants misuse them for their own needs or wants. He is constantly bullied, pranked, and tortured by Shake. He is also usually seen with a 1990's style boombox radio he refers to as his "jam box". He is often seen listening to MC Pee Pant's various incarnations, blaring his music for indefinite amounts of time. Meatwad has been seen eating everything from caulk to sand. He loves to hang out with dolls called Dewey, Vanessa, Squirrely, and Boxy Brown. He is also very good friends with Ol' Drippy. He is 38 years old as of Season 7. In the film, it is indicated but not verified that he is the child of Walter Melon and the Burritrix (la Burritera). It is important to note that Meatwad does not get gas when consuming gas. Meatwad's Specializations Meatwad's power is being able to turn his meat body into a variety of shapes: *Hot dog *Igloo (this and the hot dog are his more commonly known shapes) *A samurai Abraham Lincoln, which he identifies as Wayne Gretzky and Dick Nixon as seen in the episode "Dickesode". *In one episode he turns into a hammer for Master Shake *A brick wall of meat, as seen in Interfection and The Movie *A huge monster creature that had missiles, more commenly reffered to as "The Meat monster". as seen in The Movie *A large office building, as seen in The Movie *A Meatnet used to capture the Insanoflex in the movie. Although, It was later replaced with the Meat Monster. *On the fifth DVD volume of ATHF Meatwad turns into a giant number 5. *A meat bridge (in the pilot episode Rabbot) *A hand giving people the finger (this was taught to Meatwad by Master Shake in Carl Wash) *After mistaking Carl's medicine cabinet pills for jelly beans, Meatwad takes the shape of a sunflower in a pot and talks about enlightenment *A meat-spider (though this was only seen by Frylock infected by Hypno-beans.) *A Christmas Tree on the cover of the ATHF Xmas album Have Yourself A Meaty Little Christmas *In the episode Rabbot Redux, while playing rock-paper-scissors with Master Shake, Meatwad turned into a large piece of notebook paper and a tornado, the latter actually causing a storm in Meatwad's room. Presumably he can also take the shape of scissors, as he was playing "rock paper scissors" when he became the Paper. *In Der Inflatable Fueher, while trying to break into Frylock's room he created a shotgun out of meat and used it by imitating the sound of a laser until the doorknob exploded. *He will on occasion pull out a pistol (it bears a resemblance to a Tanfoglio model) to emphasize his point, or return fire, or shoot first. Apart from this, he can, upon swallowing gas, gain great strength. Shown in a more recent episode, Meatwad has the ability to multiply. Relationships Frylock Meatwad usually sees Frylock as a father figure, and his best friend, especially when Frylock defends him from Master Shake's cruel pranks. He sometimes thinks that Frylock limits his fun, especially when Meatwad wants to listen to MC Pee Pants's soundtracks non-stop. Master Shake Meatwad sees Master Shake as a mean roommate who often tortures him for his own enjoyment. When Shake died in Video Ouija Meatwad showed little to no remorse, even saying "that's cool" upon hearing of Shake's death, and once, upon Shake's death via lightning strike, Meatwad commented, "We grillin' tonight." Meatwad once said he tried to make Shake's life happier, but in return Shake does all kinds of pranks and torture, some of which ended up in death for him. In the episode Juggalo Meatwad crys in the background, because of Master Shake's death. Carl Brutananadilewski Meatwad likes Carl's pool and car which he doesn't get to be in very often. Carl does not like Meatwad, although in the episode Super Bowl Carl tells Meatwad he always thought of him as his son (or "a thing that I could live next to in accordance with state laws", as Carl put it), and attempts to be a "father figure" by playing football with Meatwad, but it is made obvious that Carl only did that to get Meatwad's extra Super Bowl ticket. In the episode Last Last One Forever and Ever Meatwad trys to hug Carl, but Carl kicked him. Other appearances In The Brak Show episode, Bully a picture of Meatwad drawn as a carrot is shown in the background of Brak's stand, Meatwad was seen briefly driving a motorcycle in the episode Brak Street and in the episode New Year's Eve Party at Brak's House Meatwad, along with Master Shake and Frylock appear at Brak's House for a New Year's Eve party. Meatwad appeared on Anime Talk Show, a talk show special, hosted by Space Ghost. He was also featured, along with Master Shake in an episode of Sealab 2021, and in the AdultSwim.com online video game, Five Minutes to Kill (Yourself) The Wedding Day a drawing of Meatwad can be seen on the men's bathroom wall with "AS", a popular abbreviation for Adult Swim; this small cameo is similar to Master Shake's appearances as a gold statue in the first two Five Minutes to Kill (Yourself) games. Meatwad also appeared in the popular flash game "Madness Interactive", as a graffiti spraypaint picture similar to the opening sequence of Aqua Teen Hunger Force. - Page taken from ''Wikipedia.org ''or http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meatwad Category:Images